Dulces diecisietes
by Vampirux
Summary: Harry abrió los ojos la mañana de su cumpleaños diecisiete y se encontró con algunos gratas y no tan gratas sorpresas: ¡Sus padres estaban vivos y tenía hermanos! ¡Malfoy era gran amigo de él y de Ron! ¡Sirius estaba casado! ¡Y Voldemort…!
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás es resultado de mi imaginación.

Además quiero aclarar que esta historia contiene pequeños fragmentos de _**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, **_que obviamente tampoco me pertenecen, estos son fáciles de identificar porque están resaltados en cursiva así:_no al plagio…_

Bueno después de esas necesarias aclaraciones quiero decir HOLA a todo aquel que se haya interesado por leer esta historia y desearle una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!, y por ultimo me resta decir que esta historia, para aquellos que han leído alguno historia mi antes, significa mi regreso a Fanfiction, un regreso que me he pensado y he decidido (en mi profile me explico mejor).

En fin, pretendo hacer esta historia, que _**es un regalo de navidad (y de cumpleaños muy atrasado) para Harry, **_una cosacorta de dos o tres capítulos, todo dependiendo de la recepción que tenga.

Bloody kisses

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Dulces diecisietes**

_._

_._

_Estaba caminando por una larga carretera de montaña a la fría luz del amanecer. Muy por debajo, envuelta en niebla, se veía la sombra de una pequeña ciudad. ¿Estaba el hombre que buscaba ahí abajo, el hombre al que necesitaba tan desesperadamente que no podía pensar en nada más, el hombre que tenía la respuesta, la respuesta a su problema…?_

—_Eh despierta._

_Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba de nuevo tendido en la…_ ¿Dónde estaba la cama plegable que él y Ron habían extendido solo hacía unas horas? Se enderezó sorprendido. El sol no había salido aún y la habitación se encontraba envuelta en completa oscuridad. No podía ver más que formas borrosas.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió fue que unos segundos antes, mientras dormía, la cicatriz de la frente le había dolido y en ese momento solo sentía un ligero pinchazo en la cabeza, como cuando tienes jaqueca.

Se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de tocar su cicatriz, pero solo encontró cabello revuelto y una plana frente.

—_Estabas murmurando en sueños_ —exclamó alguien desde alguna parte del oscuro lugar.

La voz era ligeramente aguda, pero Harry lo atribuyó al reciente despertar, tenía que ser Ron.

— _¿De verdad?_

—Si, "Ginny". Estabas diciendo "Ginny aquí no"—Ron se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a donde Harry estaba.

_Harry no llevaba puestas las gafas; veía la cara de Ron ligeramente borrosa. _Pero sin duda, había algo malo con él. Tal vez el temor de Fred se había hecho realidad y la poción multijugos tuvo efectos secundarios. Porque el chico frente a él era demasiado bajo y huesudo para ser su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Harry, que además estaba asombrado por el extraño humor de Ron, ¿era el mismo que no permitía que Ginny y Harry se besaran frente a él?

—Claro, ¡ah, sí! Feliz cumpleaños, Zopenco —exclamó y se lanzó sobre la cama donde Harry estaba acostado, justo en sus pies.

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue que Ron se había vuelto loco. Luego, como si una luz se hiciera, aparecieron en su mente y de forma desordenada los recuerdos de la noche de su salida de Surrey: la muerte de Ojo loco, la aparente traición de un miembro de la orden y la preocupación de los demás miembros porque entre ellos hubiera algún infiltrado usando poción multijugos. Un mortifago disfrazado.

Harry agarró la varita que se encontraba posada en una mesita de noche, que por cierto no recordaba para nada haber visto antes en el cuarto de Ron, y apuntó al menudo extraño, pero antes de que llegara si quiera a pensar en un hechizo, el extraño le arrebató la varita y se escabulló de la cama perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

—Ibas a hechizarme—reclamó la vocecita aguda— Aunque hayas cumplido diecisiete, a mamá no le agradará saberlo.

La puerta se azotó y Harry supo que el extraño lo había dejado solo.

Todo era realmente raro.

Si el extraño hubiese sido un mortifago, tuvo demasiados días para atacarlo y un momento antes le había arrebatado su varita, pero aun así no hizo nada. Debía averiguar que pasaba.

Harry buscó sus gafas, las encontró en la mesita y se las colocó sobre los ojos.

La habitación fue un poco más visible.

Era amplia, más que la cocina y el comedor de la madriguera juntos, y como el triple de tamaño que la habitación de Ron. Tenía, además, otras sustanciales diferencias, como las brillantes estrellas doradas del techo y la que parecía una cama individual al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de una ventana que estaba totalmente abierta dejando resplandecer la luz de la luna.

Como atraído por una fuerza invisible, Harry caminó hacia la ventana. Se asomó sólo un poco, ante el temor que le causaba el ver lo irregular de la madriguera y sus cuatro pisos desde esa habitación, para su sorpresa el suelo estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

— ¿Como rayos…?

La maldición murió en sus labios, frente a él, en la rama del árbol más cercano, estaba parada una hermosa lechuza blanca— ¿Hedwig...? ¡Hedwig...!

La lechuza voló hacia él, hasta colocarse en su brazo. Harry la miró sorprendido. Era idéntica, tenía que ser Hedwig. Aunque la única forma de verla es que estuviera muerto.

—Hedwig, hola amiga.

La acarició con entusiasmo, mientras el cielo oscuro y estrellado era sustituido por el tenue azul de la alborada.

—Cielo, aun no te haz vestido—murmuró una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se volteó aun con Hedwig en su brazo, y lo supo, había muerto y ni siquiera recordaba como fue. ¿Estarían Ginny, Ron, Hermione y los demás bien?

— ¿Estas bien, Harry?—dijo la voz, mientras su dueña, una pelirroja de ojos verdes iguales a los de Harry, se acercaba a él—Tu herma…

— ¡Hadi!—exclamó una vocecita al estrellarse contra sus piernas, y ante el impacto Hedwig salió volando despavorida por la ventana— ¡Hadi cumpe anos!

La pequeña masa de cabello pelirrojo se restregó contra él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su espalda. Un par de estruendosas risas se extendieron por la habitación.

—Vamos Edward deja a tu hermano, los demás también queremos felicitarlo.

Harry separó al tal Edward de él. Era un pequeño como de cuatro años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes un poco más opacos que los de él, que reía con un timbre gracioso que Harry jamás en su vida había escuchado, aunque no había tratado con muchos bebés como para comparar.

Viéndose solo, el niño corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y se perdió por el pasillo.

Cuando Harry se enderezó la mujer pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos, para apretarlo en un cálido abrazo. Harry se paralizó de la impresión, ante la casi-desconocida tibieza del abrazo. Le pareció recordarla vagamente de algunos recibidos de la señora Weasley, pero este era más que reconfortante y maternal.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi bebé—murmuró la pelirroja mientras lo soltaba.

Nuevas risas resonaron en la habitación.

— ¡Bebé! —exclamó la vocecita aguda que Harry había escuchado antes, ese menudo pequeño de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés y risa picara que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta era el mismo extraño que le había arrebatado su varita esa mañana—Tremendo bebé, mamá.

Una niña un poco más baja que el extraño, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, tan parecida a cierta pequeña Weasley que Harry simpatizó con ella desde que la vio, golpeó con fuerza al niño en la coronilla.

—No seas bobo, Charlus Emerick Potter—dijo la niña pasando del niño de cabello azabache y acercándose a Harry—Hoy es el día de Harry, déjalo en paz. Felicidades Harry.

La niña lo abrazó un segundo por la cintura e inmediatamente lo soltó.

—Que encantadora, mi pequeña Violetta ¿no crees Harry? —dijo la mujer, que sin duda era Lily Potter, su madre.

La pequeña Violetta sonrió a Lily como respuesta, mientras Harry no atinaba a hablar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había dicho Charlus Potter? ¿Todo era parte de un hechizo? ¿O estaba soñando? ¿En que momento despertaría de ese raro sueño?

Lily seguía esperando la respuesta que Harry estaba muy lejos de poder dar, pero para suerte del moreno no tuvo que hablar.

— ¡No quelo, papi!

El estridente grito infantil fue seguido por el estruendo de un portazo.

Harry vio a las otras tres personas mirar con detenimiento la puerta abierta, como si pudiesen atravesar la pared y ver algo en la habitación de enfrente.

— Su padre ¡cuando aprenderá!—exclamó Lily con cansancio, a lo que Charlus y Violetta rieron divertidos—Iré a ayudarle con Eddie, los espero en media hora para desayunar, no tarden.

Harry siguió a Lily hasta que salió de la habitación.

Era más hermosa, cariñosa y cálida de como la había visto hacía tres años en el torneo de los tres magos; aquella representación que surgió de la varita de Voldemort no le hacía justicia a la mujer que acababa de abandonar la habitación.

—Además ahora puede usar magia en casa. Ten Harry.

Violetta le entregó su varita, que sabe Dios donde traía guardada, Harry la aceptó distraído.

—Que lista eres Pixie —exclamó Charlus— ¿En verdad crees que Harry hechizará por ti?

—No me llames así, Augurey_**.**_

— ¿Por qué me dices Aug…esa cosa?

— Oh, se me olvidaba que no conseguiste más que un regular en tus notas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y eso porque le agradas al profesor Hagrid. ¿No sabes por que te llamó Augurey?— el niño alzó la barbilla mientras negaba con la cabeza un gesto que Harry reconoció como propio, la niña sonrió—Un Augurey parece un buitre pequeño y desnutrido, que además llora cuando llueve. Que te recuerda ¡Mami, Papi que miedo esta tronando!

—Ven para acá Pixie.

Charlus corrió tras Violetta por toda la habitación, brincaron sobre la cama, pasaron cerca de un librero—tirando varios tomos de libros de Quiditch, del colegio y un libro llamado Cuentos de Beddle el barbaro, en el proceso—para terminar dando vueltas alrededor de Harry.

—Eh…niños—murmuró Harry, pero los niños no le hicieron caso— ¡Charlus, Viole…!

La mano de Charlus jaló del pijama café que Harry llevaba puesto haciéndolo dar una vuelta de 90 grados, y cuando el pequeño intentó agarrar a su hermana del cabello, Harry decidió que ya era demasiado.

— ¡Levicorpus!

Harry jamás pensó que el primer hechizo legal que usaría, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, sería precisamente ese que su padre había vuelto tan famoso en sus años de colegio.

Los niños se alzaron sobre sus pies, quedando suspendidos en el aire con aspecto gracioso. El largo cabello pelirrojo de Violetta le cubría la cara mientras la parte posterior del pijama de Charlus había cedido hasta atorarse en su cabeza, al parecer de Harry ese pijama era más de su talla que del menudo niño.

— ¡Esto es genial Harry! —gritó Violetta—Recuerdo cuando mamá lo hizo contigo.

— Ayúdenme, no puedo ver nada—se quejó Charlus revolviéndose en su pijama.

—Deja de lloriquear, Augurey.

— ¿Mamá lo hizo conmigo…?—era la primer frase completa que Harry se atrevía a decir, y sintió que él que hablaba era un desconocido que poseía su voz.

—Me estoy mareando.

Charlus había desistido su intento de quitarse el pijama, para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—Yo también, será mejor que nos bajes Harry.

Ante la petición de los niños Harry pronunció el contra hechizo y los pequeños azotaron contra el suelo.

—Eso fue emocionante…Auch, ¡¿Por qué me pegas?

La pelirroja se levantó con gracia del suelo, dejando a su hermano tirado en el piso y sobándose la cabeza, donde le había golpeado de nuevo.

—Por mentiroso, hace un momento estabas a punto de llorando—dijo Violetta y salió de la habitación.

Charlus se disponía a seguirla cuando una presión en su espalda lo detuvo, Harry lo sostenía fuertemente del cuello del pijama.

—Hey hermano, tranquilo, arruinaras tu pijama—murmuró Charlus, Harry alzó una ceja, su pijama, con razón le quedaba grande al menudo niño— No te enfades me la puse porque no tenía ninguna limpia, pero me la quitaré en un momento.

—Puedes quedártela—dijo Harry al soltarlo— tu hablaste de Ginny ¿sabes donde está?

Charlus miró a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Harry ¿de cuál porquería muggle fumaron a noche? —preguntó con repentina seriedad—No debiste hacerles caso a los gemelos, son unos tontos. Espero, sinceramente, que mamá no se de cuenta de tu estado, eso arruinaría tu perfecta fiesta de **_dulces diecisietes_**. Ven vamos a desayunar, si nos tardamos más, ya sabes.

El niño caminó hacia la puerta, murmurando maldiciones contra el par de locos pelirrojos que aun le debían el dinero de una apuesta sobre el último juego de las Arpías de Hollydhead contra los Puddlemere United, donde él había acertado sobre que los Puddlemere United ganarían aunque las Arpías de Hollydhead conseguirían el record de posesión de la Quaffle…Harry escuchó parte de su monólogo mientras admiraba la casa, asombrándose a cada paso que daba.

El lugar era muy amplio, más que las casas de las zonas medias de Surrey, y la decoración una mezcla mágica y muggle, indudablemente inaceptable para personas tan normales como los Dursley y sus vecinos, Harry estaba seguro de no estar en Privet Drive o cualquier otro lugar cerca de los suburbios, más bien parecía estar en las afueras de la ciudad, donde las casas eran más grandes y rusticas.

Admiró las velas flotantes al final del pasillo, los retratos no mágicos de las paredes cercanas a las escaleras que mostraban gente, de sonrisa congeladas, que en su vida había visto—salvo el retrato de un matrimonio en el día de su boda que recordaba haber visto alguna vez entre las cosas de tía Petunia cuando limpiaba el desván— y los sorprendentes retratos mágicos, donde aparecían tanto personas conocidas como desconocidas.

Vio a su madre y a su padre tomados de la mano y señalando la que parecía la Torre Eiffel, un Harry de once años con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y elevándose en la escoba, tres niños corriendo por un parque mientras un hombre moreno los seguía, y muchos retratos más. Pero la foto que más llamó su atención fue una de cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts de pie unos junto a otros, sonriendo a la cámara. _Con un sobresalto de placer, Harry reconoció a su padre, su alborotado cabello negro peinado hacia atrás como el de Harry, y él también llevaba gafas. Junto a él estaba Sirius, despreocupadamente apuesto, su rostro ligeramente arrogante mucho más joven y feliz de lo que Harry le había visto nunca en vida. A la derecha de Sirius, se hallaba Pettigrew, más de una cabeza más bajo, regordete y con los ojos llorosos, sonrojado por el placer de ser incluido en la más estupenda de las pandillas, con los muy admirados rebeldes que James y Sirius habían sido. A la izquierda de James estaba Lupin, aún entonces se le veía algo desarrapado, pero con el mismo aire de deleitada sorpresa de encontrase a sí mismo querido y aceptado… ¿o tal vez era simplemente que Harry sabía como habían sido las cosas y por eso podía verlo en el retrato?_

Observó de nuevo la cara de su padre, encontrando en él esa expresión de desafío que había visto en Charlus esa misma mañana y en el propio Harry todos los días, era como la característica distintiva de los Potters.

Sonrió, que extraño era pensar que había más de un Potter.

—En verdad andas raro Harry—dijo Charlus deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras para mirar fijamente a su hermano, como si pudiera leer en su cara lo que estaba pensando, pero por la forma en que arrugaba el entrecejo Harry estaba seguro de que no tenía idea de lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

— ¿A que te refieres, Zopenco? —preguntó Harry mientras seguía bajando las escaleras, recordando el mote que Charlus había usado con él y, dándole un ligero golpecito en la frente, lo dejó atrás.

El niño inmediatamente lo siguió gritándole por haberlo golpeado.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el vestíbulo, Harry descubrió un delicioso olor a pan y tocino, así que siguiendo su instinto caminó a la puerta más cercana, encontrándose con la cocina y la escena más perfecta que jamás imaginó ver.

En medio del lugar, sentado en una mesa redonda, se encontraba la imponente figura de James Potter con su despeinado cabello oscuro, sus anteojos redondos, un pequeño bulto pelirrojo sobre sus piernas y puré de coles en la cara, en lo que claramente era un fallido intento de alimentar al pequeño Edward.

Charlus estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver hacia la puerta donde Harry y él se encontraban parados. Harry miró a James fruncir el ceño con severidad antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo— exclamó James mirándole, luego se limpió la cara con una servilleta que Lily le había mandado por medio de magia, para después, sin dejar de sonreír, agregar—Bien, como se tardaron, ya no hay desayuno para ustedes.

Harry se fijo en que su mamá estaba picando verduras a la muggle y al mismo tiempo hechizaba los trastes del fregadero para que se lavaran solos.

—Papá tiene razón, es la regla—la pelirroja los miró con maldad, estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa frente a su padre y comía cereal con leche—Hasta la merienda chicos.

Violetta les hizo un gesto de despedida, por su parte el pequeño Edward se rió y les tiró a los pies el poco puré que quedaba en el platito. Harry se fijo en que el niño tenía buen brazo, quizás estaba viendo a un futuro cazador.

—Estúpida regla, no debería de aplicarse más—se quejó Charlus pateando suavemente el marco de la puerta.

Por primera vez desde que se aparecieron ahí Lily volteó a verlos, y Harry no reconoció en ella la calidez que había mostrado cuando lo abrazó. La mirada esmeralda era fría y desafiante.

Charlus retrocedió hasta colocarse tras Harry y murmuró un suave: —Lo siento.

—La regla no fue estúpida cuando me dejaron sin comer pollo frito la semana pasada—comentó James al parar a Edward sobre la mesa para poder limpiarlo—Y eso que solo llegué 5 minutos tarde, porque había estado trabajando con papeleo en el Ministerio. Así que lo siento chicos.

Harry escuchó a Charlus maldecir en voz baja, haciendo uso de ciertas palabrotas que solo había escuchado en la boca de Ron, y miró como Lily terminaba de preparar unos platos antes de voltearse hacia ellos.

—James, por ser hoy el cumpleaños diecisiete de Harry haremos una excepción—dijo la pelirroja mayor. James encogió los hombros en un claro gesto de condescendencia y Lily les indicó que se sentaran, Charlus sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a su padre, Lily colocó los platos que traía frente a la silla donde Harry estaba por sentarse—Aquí tienes cielo.

Harry se sentó y miró el par de platos con atención, huevos revueltos con tocino y pan francés, perfectamente cocinados, se veían deliciosos.

—Gracias.

Miró a Lily sonreír.

— ¿Y yo que? —preguntó Charlus sosteniendo la cuchara con una mano y el tenedor con la otra.

—Dije una excepción—aclaró Lily antes de regresar a sus labores.

Charlus dejó caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa, James y Violetta estallaron en carcajadas y Harry comprobó que el desayuno estaba más que delicioso.

Cuando Charlus estaba a punto de comerse las coles esparcidas por la mesa del hambre que decía traer, Lily le sirvió un platillo recién hecho, pero antes le reclamó el haber golpeado la puerta, haberle dicho estúpida a una regla que ella había impuesto y haber maldecido.

Harry se sorprendió del buen oído de su madre; probó su último bocado y echó un vistazo a la cocina-comedor, todos se veían relajados y felices ¿así era tener una familia?

Un ruido molesto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Un timbre con el himno de Hogwarts? o eso le pareció a Harry.

—Ya llegó —murmuró Lily—guarden silencio, tal vez se canse y se vaya.

—Lily Potter, bien sabes que eso no pasará—comentó un sonriente James, que suspendiendo su infructuoso intento de darle una nueva porción de puré de coles al difícil Edward se volteó hacia Harry—Abre, es a ti al que viene a ver.

Harry sin entender a quien se refería—pero sin querer desobedecer a su padre—se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al vestíbulo, cuando estaba cruzando la puerta alcanzó a escuchar la poco discreta voz de su madre.

—Ver a Harry, eso dice, pero la verdad es que solo es su pretexto para obtener comida gratis.

James soltó una carcajada, acompañado por la suave risa de Edward. Harry sonrió una vez más, sentía que no había hecho otra cosa desde que bajó a desayunar y eso empezaba agradarle. Trató de recordar otro momento de sus diecisiete años donde hubiese sido parte de algo tan natural y cálido, como es una familia, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron los efímeros momentos pasados con su padrino Sirius Black y los instantes familiares robados a los Weasley, que siempre lo trataron como un niño Weasley más_. _

Aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con un porche vacío.

Algo andaba mal ¿era la parte del sueño donde todo se desvanece y aparece herido a los pies de Voldemort?

Si era así, solo deseaba que nadie lo viera morir, mucho menos Ginny.

Esperando cualquier cosa, cerró los ojos.

— ¡Harry ven ayudarme! ¡Cornamenta, pelirroja! ¡Alguien! —gritó una desesperada voz.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

No olviden decírmelo con un review...

nos seguiremos leyendo (otra vez Felices fiestas).

Bloody kisses


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás es resultado de mi imaginación.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Dulces diecisietes**

**.**

**.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

—_Ver a Harry, eso dice, pero la verdad es que sólo es su pretexto para obtener comida gratis._

_James soltó una carcajada, acompañado por la suave risa de Edward. Harry sonrió una vez más, sentía que no había hecho otra cosa desde que bajó a desayunar y eso empezaba a agradarle. Trató de recordar otro momento de sus diecisiete años donde hubiese sido parte de algo tan natural y cálido, como es una familia, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron los efímeros momentos pasados con su padrino Sirius Black y los instantes familiares robados a los Weasley, que siempre lo trataron como un niño Weasley más._

_Aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con un porche vacío._

_Algo andaba mal ¿era la parte del sueño donde todo se desvanece y aparece herido a los pies de Voldemort?_

_Si era así, solo deseaba que nadie lo viera morir, mucho menos Ginny._

_Esperando cualquier cosa, cerró los ojos._

— _¡Harry ven ayudarme! ¡Cornamenta, pelirroja! ¡Alguien! —gritó una desesperada voz._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

.

.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —gritó una vieja desde el patio vecino.

Harry, tras percatarse que no estaba por enfrentar a Voldemort de nuevo, reaccionó ante lo que pasaba y con varita en mano se acercó a la casa vecina, para poder ver mejor al sujeto del tejado.

Un paso en falso e iba directo al suelo.

—Wingardium Leviosa

El hombre, que vestía una chamarra de cuero negra, un jean casual y botines militares, quedó suspendido en el aire de espaldas a Harry con su largo cabello castaño alborotándose.

—Desconsiderado jovencito ¿Qué hacías en mi tejado?—se quejó la anciana desde el otro lado de la cerca blanca, el hombre suspendido en el aire comenzó a reír sin vergüenza—Déjalo caer Harry, eso le enseñara a no molestar a viejas brujas como yo.

Harry ignorando la petición de la anciana—demasiado curioso por la identidad del que a su parecer tenía la pinta de un cantante de rock—caminó hacia la cerca, rodeando al extraño.

—Mi querida Bathilda, no era mi intención molestarte. Jamás me atrevería a importunar a tan bella bruja—exclamó en un tono, en la opinión de Harry exageradamente meloso, el cantante de rock que poseía la cara de Sirius Black pero más vivaz y pícara a como lo recordaba.

La anciana arrugó la frente con desdén.

—Petulante Black, pobre de la dulce Lily que tiene que aguantar tus majaderías en casa—murmuró la mujer, luego dirigió la vista hacia donde Harry estaba—Ah pequeño, feliz cumpleaños. Espero que disfrutes la mayoría de edad con responsabilidad, ya hay demasiados magos irresponsables por ahí.

Harry vio a su padrino rodar sus profundos ojos azules cuando la anciana desapareció por entre la espesura de su jardín trasero mientras despotricaba sobre los magos irresponsables.

—Ey pequeño ¿qué esperas? ¡Baja a este viejo mago! —dijo Sirius, imitando magníficamente a la vieja Bathilda.

Harry iba a hacerle caso cuando fue interrumpido por una divertida voz.

— ¿Tratando de volar de nuevo, canuto? —preguntó James, que venía desde la casa con una seria Lily a su lado y frente a ellos correteaban Charlus, Violetta y un sucio Edward.

—Como hacíamos en el colegio cornamenta, cayendo con estilo—exclamó Sirius sonriendo.

James apretó los dientes tratando de que no se le escapara una carcajada.

— ¿Enserio…?—murmuró Lily con los ojos como dos farolillos encendidos, a lo que Sirius borró su sonrisa— ¡Finite Incantatem!

Harry sintió su varita ceder al mismo tiempo que Sirius se precipitaba hacia el suelo, cayendo de sentón.

Lily sonrió, murmurando algo sobre pedir a la profesora McGonagald que hechice las ventanas y los tejados de los dormitorios de chicas lo más pronto posible, cosa que Harry no entendió muy bien, lo que si supo fue que su madre era la bruja talentosa que el profesor Slughorn aseguraba que era, no había podido oponerse a su encantamiento.

— ¡Más cuidado pelirroja! En una de esas puedes privar al mundo de este magnífico mago—exclamó Sirius levantándose, Lily sólo rodó los ojos y murmuró "eso me haría merecedora de la Orden de Merlín".

Sin decir más y ante la paciente mirada de los Potter, Sirius comenzó a moverse de un lado para el otro, como inspeccionando el patio. Separó los arbustos más cercanos a la cerca—que daba a la casa de la vieja Bathilda—, hurgó en unos enorme hoyos —que Harry no tenía idea que clase de criatura podía hacer— y pisó las coloridas flores ante los gritos de una molesta Lily.

— ¿Buscas esto, tito Sirius? —preguntó Violetta con una varita en la mano.

Harry se sorprendió ¿Cómo le hacia la pelirroja para desaparecer las varitas? ¿Estaría usando magia fuera del colegio? En primera, ¿ya iba al colegio?

—Gracias, princesa—exclamó Sirius, acercándose a la varita que Violetta le ofrecía, pero en vez de tomarla agarró a la niña de la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

La niña rió y se quejó al mismo tiempo.

Harry estaba más que sorprendido cuando Lily apuntó con la varita a su padrino.

— ¡Bájala Black! —exigió la mujer pelirroja.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y dejó a Violetta en el suelo, para murmurarle al oído en un volumen bajo de voz, que Harry estaba seguro solo ellos y él oyeron.

—Eres una genio pelirroja, no te vayas al lado oscuro Evans.

Luego de apartarse de Violetta y con la varita en la diestra, Sirius se tomó la libertad de sonreírle a Lily.

— ¡Yo quelo velta! ¡Yo quelo velta! —pidió Edward, restregándose en las piernas de Sirius, manchándole el jean de crema de coles.

—Los niños sucios no pueden dar vueltas—decretó Lily tomando a Edward en brazos, después de que consideró suficientemente sucio el jean de Sirius—Así que a bañarse. Ya que tu padre no pudo mantenerte limpio.

James procuró mirar cualquier lado que no fuera los verdes ojos de Lily y Harry reconoció en su madre la enérgica mirada que Mione usaba siempre con Ron o él cuando no cumplían con alguna tarea.

En cuanto su madre emprendió camino hacia la casa el niño comenzó a patalear y gritar.

—Ahora que se ha ido la bruja—prorrumpió Sirius y, mirando con complacencia a Harry, agregó—recibirás mi regalo de cumpleaños Harry. Ven, rápido.

Harry fue, prácticamente, arrastrado por Sirius al lugar donde casi se había caído. De reojo pudo ver a su padre y los niños, Violeta y Charles, seguirlos.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho canuto—murmuró James mirando fijamente el techo de la casa de Bathilda.

Harry forzó la vista, pero ahí no había nada.

—Sabes que no hay imposibles para Sirius Black, cornamenta—exclamó Sirius apuntando con su varita el tejado vecino— Puedes preguntarle a Anabella hoy, en la fiesta de Harry. ¡Finite Incantatem!

— No me digas que al fin saldrá contigo—dijo James con tono incrédulo.

Harry no escuchó la respuesta de su padrino. Su ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sobre el techo de la casa de la vieja vecina estaba una enorme moto negra, con unas llamas en los costados y una leyenda sobre la rueda trasera, que no alcanzaba a leer.

— ¡Wooaho una moto!—gritó Charlus emocionado.

— ¿Vuela como la tuya, tito Sirius?—preguntó una risueña Violetta.

—Por supuesto, bella ragatza. Es una Harley Davison totalmente hechizada—comentó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los niños soltaron más expresiones de admiración—Tiene el mismo hechizo que la mía. ¿Un regalo fabuloso de mi parte no crees, cornamenta?

—Si claro, tú lo hiciste solito—ironizó James, Sirius dejó de sonreír—Remus me dijo que le pediste ayuda, no pensé que te ayudaría…

—Lunático no quería, ya sabes que le teme a la pelirroja, pero lo convencí.

La mirada divertida de Sirius le hizo saber a Harry que lo correcto hubiese haber dicho "extorsioné".

Su padrino lo abrazó, sorprendiéndole.

—Aunque me ayudó Remus, es un regalo sólo de mi parte, eh Harry…—los ojos azules de Sirius inspeccionaron la cara de Harry minuciosamente— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Parece que viste un muerto. Ya sé, te mueres por probarla, cornamenta haz los honores.

Harry vio a su padre tomar su varita de su suéter azul y a Sirius alejarse de su lado.

—Yo en realidad…—intentó decir Harry adivinando las intenciones de su padre.

— ¡Levicorpus!

Pero era demasiado tarde. En cuanto el hechizo fue pronunciado, Harry se encontró mirando la versión de cabeza de su padrino, padre y sonrientes hermanos. Estaba seguro que estos últimos se regocijaban al ver que su hermano mayor sentía en carne propia el hechizo que había usado con anterioridad en ellos.

— No se te ocurrió otro hechizo, papá—susurró Harry con deleite.

La última palabra había salido sin permiso de su boca, como si fuese para él usual el usarla, ¿y porque no tenía que ser así? Después de todo ese hombre era James Potter, su padre.

—Lo siento, hijo—murmuró James para nada apenado— ¡Win…

— ¡Qué demonios haces con Harry!—gritó una furiosa voz haciendo que James perdiera la concentración y su hijo mayor cayera de bruces en el suelo— ¡Y por Merlín! ¡Qué hace esa monstruosidad en el techo de Bathilda!

— ¿Harry has practicado aparecerte? —le preguntó Sirius.

Sin tiempo de contestar, Harry se vio jalado por el hechizo de aparición ¿o era la mano de Sirius en el cuello de su camisa?

.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-U-X-

.

Dio una vuelta en "u" al llegar a las orillas del lago y se preparó para bajar.

—Ten cuidado con el freno, Harry. Si lo pisas antes de tocar tierra perderás el equilibrio—le explicó Sirius desde su posición en el suelo, usando un hechizo sonorus.

El moreno asintió para darle entender a su padrino que lo había escuchado y comenzó el descenso. Manejar la moto no era tan diferente a montar en escoba. Tal vez un poco más complicado, porque la escoba funcionaba simplemente con el impulso del cuerpo mientras la moto necesitaba mandarle de forma muggle, ósea manualmente, cada orden.

Sintió la moto rebotar sobre el suelo e inmediatamente pisó el freno, haciendo un aterrizaje limpio.

—Estuviste muy bien Harry—exclamó Sirius palmeando su hombro— Sabía que esta belleza sería nada para el mejor buscador que Gryffindor ha tenido.

—Gracias Sirius—murmuró Harry sonriendo.

—Gracias las que me adornan—respondió Sirius jalándole una oreja a su ahijado—Sabes que te debía un buen regalo. Ahora baja de ahí y ven a beber conmigo.

Harry obedeció a su padrino y juntos caminaron hacia la orilla del lago, donde había una cesta de picnic sobre una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos.

—No digas nada—ordenó Sirius con voz gélida mientas se sentaba sobre la manta, Harry ahogó sus preguntas y lo imitó en seguida—Esto era parte de una fracaso que planeé para anoche.

Sirius guardó silencio como si la mención de la noche pasada fuera un pecado. Luego agitó su varita haciendo que de la canasta de mimbre saliera una botella de vino que terminó en su mano y dos copas de cristal, las cuales se colocaron una frente a Harry y la otra frente a Sirius.

—Brindaremos Harry, por tu mayoría de edad—exclamó Sirius sirviendo el vino en las copas.

Harry chocó su copa con la de su padrino y bebió el líquido dorado que estaba seguro no era cerveza de mantequilla.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio y Harry aprovechó ese tiempo para observar a Sirius, era tan diferente al que conoció. Estaba más vivo, se veía feliz. Como todo en ese extraño lugar.

Y aunque todo parecía bueno no sabía que pensar de toda esa: ¿Alucinación? ¿Sueño? ¿Hechizo? O lo que fuera. La verdad era que estaba maravillado por ella; su padrino y padres estaban vivos y además existían esos niños que decían ser sus hermanos. Tenía una familia. Era demasiado bueno para poder creerlo, pero quería hacerlo. Porque en esa realidad había más de un Potter y tenía un renovado Sirius. Sólo le faltaba ver que estuvieran las demás personas importantes de su vida. Lo cual averiguaría pronto.

—Sirius, deberíamos irnos—murmuró Harry poniéndose en pie—quedé de verme con Ron y Mione.

—A ellos los ves todo el tiempo en el colegio, Harry, regálame un rato, como cuando eras pequeño—dijo Sirius mirándolo de la misma forma que Harry recordaba lo vio por primera vez, con ojos de añoranza.

Harry sonrió, él también quería regalarse un rato con su padrino, pues en su realidad no había tenido mucha oportunidad antes.

—Sólo si me cuentas para qué era todo este picnic.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y le pegó un coscorrón a su ahijado.

—Eres digno hijo de tu padre, todo un tramposo—exclamó Sirius—Vete, anda, el comadreja se morirá cuando le muestres la moto. Luego veré tu recuerdo de su cara.

El mago menor alzó una ceja, ¿cómo había llamado Sirius a Ron? Sólo había una persona que usaba ese apodo para su amigo, Mal…

—Sólo me temo que cuando Draco la vea, me reclame y exija una para él—murmuró el mago mayor mientras se ponía en pie— Por mí encantado en darle gusto al huroncito, pero ese rubio oxigenado que tiene por padre pegaría el grito en el cielo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo cuando le enseñé a Draco a conducir un auto muggle normal?

Harry parpadeó, claro que no lo recordaba, ni en sus más locas pesadillas se hubiera imaginado a _**su**_ padrino hablar con tanto cariño de _**Malfoy**_.

Sin más remedio asintió.

—Bueno, bambi, te estás tardando en abandonarme. Como todos lo hacen—se quejó Sirius tomando de nuevo la botella y empinándosela.

Bambi, digo Harry, se acercó inseguro a su padrino; era verdad que estaba más vivaz que el de su dimensión, que el real, pero bajo ese sarcasmo innato podía ver mucha _**tristeza oculta, era infeliz**_.

—Déjame un poco, Hocicos—murmuró Harry quitándole a su padrino la botella casi vacía, éste lo miró extrañado, _desconociendo el apodo,_ dedujo Harry.

—Tu padre ha esto contándote nuestras historia de nuevo—comentó Sirius cuando Harry estaba bebiendo el líquido dorado— Espero que haya sido sincero. Tiene por costumbre ponerse como héroe y a mi reducirme a su compinche, pero ya lo conoces. Es un presumido de lo peor.

Harry colocó la botella vacía en el suelo mientras sonreía.

—Siempre puedes contarme tus versiones—dijo el mago menor colocando una mano en el hombro de su padrino— Y cuando quiera la verdad le preguntaré a Remus.

Las carcajadas que soltó Sirius hicieron estremecer un poco a Harry, parecía un lobo soltando alaridos. Pero era preferible verlo deshacerse en risas que con esa expresión triste que tenía con anterioridad.

—Está bien, bambi, te contaré aquella vez que enfrentamos a un par de policías muggles al mismo tiempo que nos atacaban unos cuantos mortifagos—exclamó Sirius emocionado y en gesto travieso enredó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su ahijado—Esa vez me lucí conduciendo a Elvendork, ah por cierto fue en aquel momento que elegí su nombre. Todo empezó esa tarde cuando…

Harry zafó un poco el apretón del brazo de su padrino sobre su cuello y se preparó para oír una de las increíbles anécdotas que los merodeadores tenían.

Pasaron unas cuantos horas charlando sobre todas las historias que Sirius recordaba, como cuando sus padres y los merodeadores estaban en el colegio: de como James perseguía a Lily por los corredores o de como fastidiaban a Quejicus. Pero lo que más le gustó a Harry fue escuchar a su padrino narrar esa vida que en su realidad les había sido negada a todos: el nacimiento de Harry en un lugar sin magos oscuros, sus primeros años jugueteando por todos lados, el cómo aprendió a usar la escoba de juguete que el propio Sirius le había regalado, su primera palabra aprendida de su padrino y que había hecho enfurecer a Lily: "peliroja", sus lecciones de Quidditch antes de entrar al colegio para convertirlo en el jugador más joven de sus tiempos; o los nacimientos de sus hermanos, como el de los mellizos Violetta y Charlus cuando un Harry de cinco años intentó mandarlos por lechuza de vuelta de donde habían venido al escuchar la explicación de Lily sobre que habían llegado de París.

Todas eran maravillosas anécdotas que estremecían al mago menor; su cabeza se revolvía y hasta podía ver imágenes borrosas de esos recuerdos, como si realmente_** existieran**_.

Casi a mediodía Sirius le dijo a Harry que debía irse a casa, el mago menor vio como la sonrisa se borraba de la cara de su padrino, como si lo que lo hacía infeliz estuviera precisamente en su hogar. Tal vez se trataba del tétrico Grimauld place. Se juró averiguarlo.

En cuanto su padrino se desapareció, Harry subió a la moto y la hizo volar hacia su ansiado objetivo: la madriguera.

Estaba a plena luz del día pero el hechizo de invisibilidad de la moto, el cual Harry activó con un pequeño botón rojo adornado con una estampa del escudo de Hogwarts, les permitían, al vehículo y a sus pasajeros, pasar inadvertidos.

Harry sonrió al reconocer la figura de la irregular residencia Weasley, estaba idéntica a la de su realidad. Y en el patio juntando del huerto unas hortalizas se encontraba la misma mujer regordeta y pelirroja conocida como la señora Weasley.

— ¡Por Merlín!—gritó Molly al ver a Harry sobrevolar el cobertizo. Los hechizos protectores de la madriguera habían anulado el hechizo de invisibilidad.

—Buen día, señora Weasley—gritó Harry cuando estaba por tocar el suelo y en un acto imprudente soltó el freno del aparato para agitar la mano.

— ¡Harry cuidado! —fue lo último que escuchó el mago antes de estrellarse contra el corral de los pollos.

.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-U-X-

.

Se revolvió en la cama, que dolor de cabeza más grande se cargaba, era como si hubiese escuchado a Myrtle cantar por horas. Luego ese sueño tan raro que había tenido.

—No te muevas Harry, se te caerá la venda—susurró una voz muy dulce y una mano suave sobre su pecho detuvo sus movimientos.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, debía ser…

—Ginny—murmuró Harry acariciando la mejilla de la chica, quien lo miraba sonriente—Tuve el sueño más loco. Estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Ron, cuando me despertó una voz irritante y al abrir los ojos tenía frente a mí…

—Ya despertó, mamá, ya está despierto—gritó alguien desde la puerta de la habitación hacia las irregulares escaleras de la madriguera.

Harry suspiró, intuía que seguía estando en ese sueño y como prueba en la puerta del cuarto, que parecía ser el de Ron, estaba parado Charlus con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ginny apartó su rostro de la mano de Harry y se puso en pie, al notar los movimientos de la chica el moreno la detuvo apresando su muñeca derecha.

—Voy a ayudar a tu madre con la posición que está preparándote, cielo—murmuró la pelirroja volteándose hacia la cama para mirar a su ocupante a los ojos—Ya regreso, no te muevas.

El mago iba protestar, cuando la bruja pelirroja le dio un beso rápido, causando un "uac" proveniente de la puerta, y se marchó, no sin antes revolver el pelo de Charlus.

—Estás en problemas, zopenco—exclamó Charlus utilizando gestos teatrales para tumbarse en la cama, a un lado de su hermano, y sonreírle con burla.

—Tú, estarás en problemas, si vuelves a ver como viste a mi chica, renacuajo—siseó una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

Harry se lastimó el golpe de la cabeza de lo rápido que se volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ahí, recargado sobre el marco, se encontraba el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, con su sonrisa aristocráticamente maliciosa en el rostro.

—No seas malo con él, hurón, no tiene la culpa de que tu nena esté tan guapa—exclamó un chico recargándose sobre la alta figura del rubio. Harry lo reconoció como Ron, pero por su cabeza casi rapada le costó hacerlo.

El rubio enderezó su posición para poder empujar al casi pelón pelirrojo lejos de él.

—Calla si sabes lo que te conviene, comadreja—dijo Draco mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Ron.

—No pueden estarse un segundo sin pelear—comentó una voz exasperada y Harry dejó de ver a ambos chicos para dirigir su mirada más atrás de ellos donde estaba Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza—Ni porque Harry está lastimado, muévanse.

A la orden de la castaña ambos chicos se apartaron de la puerta, Harry había esperado eso de Ron, quien temía las miradas duras de la chica, pero ¿Malfoy?

—Merlín, Harry ¿Qué rayos pensabas al usar esa monstruosidad? —inquirió Hermione cuando llegó a su lado, veía su cara con esa expresión reprobatoria que compartía con Lily Potter.

—Tito Sirius se la regaló.

Harry se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Charlus, había olvidado que el chico aún estaba echado en la cama a su lado. Pero es que esa locura lo trastornaba: la cara de curiosidad de Malfoy al oír el nombre de Sirius, lo trastornaba. Al parecer de Harry, la relación del rubio y su padrino, debía ser tan cercana como Sirius le hizo ver.

—Le lanzaré un crucio a tu tito Sirius cuando lo vea—exclamó Lily Potter irrumpiendo en la habitación con un caldero en las manos— Ahora niños, déjenme con este niño que tiene mucho que explicar.

Todos, sin excepción, miraron con pena a Harry y salieron de la habitación. Mientras la pelirroja se dedicaba a servir un poco del contenido del caldero en un vaso.

—Harry James Potter, ¿quieres explicarme qué diablos pensabas? —exigió Lily con una expresión más dura que la que había usado antes y Harry había comparado con la de Mione, pero cuando el mago intentó abrir la boca, su madre continúo sus regaños—No sabes lo que pasé toda la mañana, mientras te buscaba. Fui a todas partes: al colegio, con Andromeda, a la casa de ese Black, con Remus, hasta con los Malfoys. Luego esos malditos del ministerio se negaron a rastrearte porque ya eres mayor de edad. Y tu padre que no decía nada. Después me llegó el recado de Molly, de que te habías estrellado en su patio. Harry. Nunca vuelvas asustarme así, mi niño.

La pelirroja terminó su monólogo abrazando con fuerza a su hijo y éste sintió como su madre sollozaba. Se sintió un mal hijo. Sentimiento desconocido para él, pero que le pegaba en el pecho.

—Lo siento mamá—susurró Harry sobando la espalda de su madre.

Era tan cálida. Tan suave y a la vez tan dura. _Una dinamita pelirroja, _como había dicho Sirius que la llamó una vez cuando iba al colegio.

—Está bien, por el día de hoy olvidaré lo ocurrido—murmuró Lily separándose de su hijo, para voltearse y tomar el vaso que había abandonado en un buró—Mañana hablaremos de tu castigo, ahora tómate esto.

Harry tomó el vaso que le ofrecía su madre y observó el líquido verde que contenía, se veía muy asqueroso y olía horrible, a boca de troll. La pelirroja alzó una ceja, impaciente porque su hijo no le obedecía.

El mago sin otra salida dejó de respirar y se bebió la poción. Para su sorpresa no sabía tan mal, era como menta.

Como la poción de…sue-ño.

—Duerme mi bebé—susurró la bruja, acariciando el cabello rebelde de su hijo.

—Sólo no me dejes—pidió Harry con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia y en las profundidades de su mente repitió un _**no me dejen**__,_ que se extendía a todos, a su familia, su padrino, sus amigos.

Porque tenía miedo de despertarse en la otra realidad.

Tenía miedo de que todo hubiese sido un _**sueño**_.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

¿Qué les pareció?

A qué no se esperaban la conti…ni todo lo que descubrió Harry en este capítulo y lo que le falta. No quería comentar o responder los reviews al principio porque sé que se me saldrán algunas referencias al capítulo y es que me encantó el escribirlo.

Bueno sólo quería dejar claro que después de tanto tiempo estoy de regreso con esta historia, que parece ser un regalo para Harry en partes: la navidad pasada una parte, esta otra, así que hasta el año que viene, jajaja es broma eh, sólo espero que todavía haya quien lea la historia porque no la dejaré esta vez y su extensión dependerá de los lectores.

Mmm, también quiero su opinión sobre algo, ¿prefieren a Hermione con rojo o amarillo? Ustedes me entienden, ¿Qué haya dramione o lo clásico?

Ahora sí las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior, quiero aclarar que a los que tienen cuenta además se los mandé por pm:

Alba04: Puede que haya algo de slash, pero no será sobre Harry. Luego verás.

eskarlet14 : Thanks! Mmm, pues aquí tienes la dilatada conti.

Toggi-Weasley: Gracias, espero también te guste este cap.

Hermlils: No tan prontito...jijiji.

FanieCullen: Yo también amo a Edie, aunque no salió mucho en este cap.

miel-tonks: Muchas gracias, pues la verdad nunca había leído una historia de Harry con sus padres vivos y con hermanitos así que dije nah, la escribiré...xD Espero te siga gustando.

KaibaGirlWhiteRose: Gracias, pues aquí tienes otro cap.

HarunoHana29: ¡Feliz navidad y propero año nuevo 2013! Ya te dije que pasa con algunos de los personajes, pero falta más...

Jeziik: Espero no sea tarde, aquí está la conti.

Luli-Potter: De tus calificativos me encantó el raro, esa palabra puede significar tanto. Espero a ver como calificas el capítulo II.

.

.

Espero sus respuestas, nos leemos.

Bloody kisses…

PD: ¿Les gustas los niños Potter? Yo los amo. Y sí, la historia que cuenta Sirius es aquella que escribió J.K.

.


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás es resultado de mi imaginación.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior...<strong>

.

El mago sin otra salida dejó de respirar y se bebió la poción. Para su sorpresa no sabía tan mal, su sabor era como el de la menta.

Como la poción de…sue-ño.

—Duerme mi bebé—susurró la bruja, acariciando el cabello rebelde de su hijo.

—Sólo no me dejes—pidió Harry con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia y en las profundidades de su mente repitió un **_no me dejen_**_,_ que se extendía a todos, a su familia, a su padrino, a sus amigos.

Porque tenía miedo de despertarse en la otra realidad.

Tenía miedo de que todo hubiese sido un **_sueño_**.

.

**Capítulo III**

**.**

Harry sintió una sacudida y, luego, se golpeó contra algo duro. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los residuos de la poción de su madre le tenían los parpados pegados. Además, se sentía extraño, ¿estaba bajo algún hechizo? Sí, eso era, un hechizo, mejor dicho dos, uno de levitación y otro de petrificación. El segundo lo sentía en cada partícula congelada de su cuerpo, el otro sólo lo intuía. Bien, todo eso podía reconocerlo: poción, hechizo de levitación, hechizo de petrificación; pero lo que no podía entender era ese maldito sueño, que juntaba a Ron, Malfoy, Neville y Nott charlando como si fueses los mejores amigos. Ese sueño era inquietante. Porque… ¿era un sueño?

—Ten cuidado, comadreja —masculló la voz más cercana al oído de Harry, una voz siseante.

La experiencia le decía al joven Potter que levitaba horizontalmente, como una mesa encantada por un leviosa.

—Lo tengo, pero es que parece que vas en tu nimbus, huroncito —contestó la inconfundible voz de Ron desde un lugar más lejano, quizá en el sur del cuerpo de Harry: cercano a sus pies.

—Draco está consciente de que es tarde, pelirrojo, ¡auch eso dolió! ¡Fíjate, Longbottom!

Ése era…

—Nott, lo sie-e-nto, no pu-u-de controlar el hechizo… —murmuró una temblorosa voz, que Harry percibió como colada por un tubo, debido al tono apagado que tenía. Sin duda, era Neville.

—¿El hurón consciente de que es tarde? No me hagas reír Nott —se quejó Ron a gritos, ignorando los murmullos de Neville— ¡Si fue culpa de Malfoy que nos retrasáramos, en primer lugar! ¡Todo por ser un vociferador frente a Mione! ¡Y casi arruina el **rito**!

La última palabra de Ron alertó a Harry. Había algo raro en ese sueño-pesadilla-hechizo. A parte de lo inverosímil que resultaba la reunión de ese cuarteto de magos, algo estaba mal. Harry hizo lo único que su cuerpo lleno de magia le permitía: tragó saliva. Tenía un presentimiento, no, la certeza de que se repetiría una experiencia que conocía. ¿Cómo le decían los muggles? ah sí, deja vu. Y, detrás de esa sensación mágica-mental, unas cuantas imágenes nebulosas se formaron en el pensamiento del joven Potter. Eran una sucesión de escenas incoherentes que en cuanto aparecían, desaparecían, como una docena de snitches de colores volando vertiginosamente alrededor del buscador de Gryffindor. Como buen observador, Harry pudo atrapar un par de ellas: en una Neville estaba gritando y en otra Ron y Draco se empujaban uno al otro hacia lo que parecía un precipicio.

¿Estaba él en esas escenas? No podía verse, pero oía claramente su risa.

—¡Callate Weassley! Que tú no eress mejor que yo enfrentándola o te recuerdo lo de tu cabello —siseó Malfoy sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Tu calvicie no es natural, Weasley? —se burló Nott.

Harry se preguntó lo mismo. Recordaba la sorpresa que sintió al ver antes un Ron casi pelón. Pero, ¿Mione la culpable de su calvicie? Eso no parecía posible. Ella sólo era dura, una chica que sabía defenderse cuando alguien la molestaba, no cruel. Una vocecita insegura le recordó cuando Hermione había golpeado a Malfoy en tercero por ofenderla o cuando atacó a Ron en cuarto por no notar sus sentimientos. Sí, Hermione Granger era más que dura, cuando la situación lo ameritada. ¿Qué habría hecho Ron para enfadarla a tal grado?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —exclamó Ron con su voz aguda, esa que usaba cuando trataba de evadir un tema, pensó Harry, _**y conociendo a Draco debe de estar haciéndole la mueca de incredulidad sarcástica marca Malfoy…**_

Si Harry hubiese estado volando en su moto, sin duda hubiera perdido el control y terminado en el suelo, otra vez. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por un segundo había estado seguro de conocer a Draco? No a Malfoy, ególatra insufrible con aires de príncipe oscuro, sino a Draco, sobrino cercano de Sirius, amigo del trío de oro, _**SU Amigo.**_

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! —gritó Ron sobresaltando la caótica mente de Harry— No me mires como si fueras mejor que yo tratando con ella. Tan solo esta mañana, parecía que te había practicado _legerimancia_. Sabía exactamente que le mentías, sólo con ver tu cara albina. ¿Será que leyó tu mente y no te diste cuenta?

—No seas imbécil, Weasley, si lo hubiese hecho, nos habría detenido antes de salir de la madriguera. Además, mi dominio de la _oclumancia _es bastante decente— se jactó Malfoy.

Hubo unos segundos en silencio, los cuales Harry aprovechó para identificar la sensación de hormigas bajo su piel, el desvanecimiento natural de los últimos restos de la poción de su madre. Ya podía oír claramente y percibir los olores: humedad y vegetación.

—¿No será que tu _sensei_ es una estafa? —soltó Ron con una nota provocadora en la voz. Pero la nula respuesta de parte de Malfoy sólo podía significar una cosa, éste estaba en la misma situación que Harry: en el cero entendimiento sobre la jerga del pelirrojo.

—¿Sen-qué? —preguntó el hurón, por primera vez, con voz insegura.

—Cosas muggles, ricitos. Quise decir que obviamente no te sirvieron las clases intensivas de Snape, lo que puede deberse a dos cosas: o él es un mal maestro o tú eres un pésimo alumno.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de Ron, su amigo estaba metiéndose en problemas; no era necesario mirar al rubio para sentir los hechizos no verbales que amenazaban con cristalizarse en su mente.

—Espera hay otra —agregó Ron entre risas— Y creo que es la buena: Snape no te enseñó bien… ¡porque no supiste untarle bien la vaselina a su cabello grasiento!

—¡Vete a la mierda, pobretón! —vociferó Malfoy.

—¡Cuidado!

La advertencia sin rostro hizo a Harry sentir que el peligro implícito hacía referencia a su persona. Así fue, por un instante descendió precipitadamente. Luego, se sintió de cabeza.

—Casi tiro a Harry por tu culpa, ricitos —exclamó Ron con la voz alterada.

¿Casi tiro a Harry? Entonces, Ron le había lanzado el encantamiento de levitación, pensó el joven Potter. Claro, si Ron era el mejor con ese tipo de encantamiento desde que aprendió a pronunciar _leviosa _correctamente.

—Deja de llamarme así, comadreja pelada, y recuerda que fue mi hechizo no verbal lo que salvo a Potter de tu ineptitud.

_**Y Draco era el mejor con hechizo no verbales, aunque Mione se muriera de envidia**_. De nuevo, no tenía idea de por qué sabía eso, pero lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy le había lanzado un _levicorpus _no verbal. ¡Maldito hurón! Por su culpa tenía la sangre encharcada dentro de la cabeza.

—Ya, cállense los dos, que lo despertaran.

¿Despertar? Bueno fuera si sólo se tratara de un sueño. Pero no, las molestias de los encantamientos y la poción se sentían horriblemente reales como para serlo. Quizá todo era consecuencia de un poderoso hechizo con el fin de inducirle esas alucinaciones. ¿Quién sabe? De lo único que Harry tenía certeza era de no encontrarse soñando y de que desearía que le hicieran caso a Nott y se callaran, porque sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y sus gritos lo incrementaban.

Por un rato, los jóvenes magos parecieron entender la petición de silenció. Después de que Harry fuera soltado por el encantamiento de Malfoy y atrapado por otro _leviosa _de Ron, los cuatro desbordaron un mutismo sorprendente. Un silencio que dejaba surgir los ruidos del entorno: los casi ensordecidos gritos de las ramas al romperse por las pisadas veloces, el canto lejano de un pájaro escondido y los murmuros húmedos y secretos de alguna corriente de agua que parecía más fuerte cada segundo. Pero esto no duró.

— ¿Falta mucho, chicos? —irrumpió Neville.

—No, debe estar detrás de esos árboles ¿o era detrás de alguna roca? —murmuró Ron, en algún lugar lejano a Harry. Debía estar a unos dos metros, quizá en frente de él, buscando quien sabe qué.

—Ay Weasley, dejaras de ser un idiota. ¿Por qué demonios te hicimos caso? Si eres don desorientado. No te pierdes a ti mismo gracias al condenado reloj de tu madre, que si no. Dame el mapa.

Ese era de nuevo Malfoy al ataque, pensó Harry con cansancio, tanto mental como físico. El primero era resultado de tratar de entender la extraña situación que estaba viviendo y el segundo se debía a los encantamientos, verbales y no verbales, de los que era víctima. ¡Merlín, prefería enfrentar a Volde...! Quizá, no tanto. Pero si se pasaría el día conversando gustosamente con Myrtle o ayudando a Hagrid a alimentar algún dragón Húngaro, antes de repetir ese viaje.

—No te daré nada, ricitos —gritó Ron desde algún lugar que Harry ya no estaba interesado en descubrir— Pero si quieres puedes venir, lo lanzo y tú te tiras por él.

Las palabras del pelirrojo parecieron animar a los otros magos que dieron gritos llenos de ¿alegría?, ¿emoción?

— El bautizo dará comienzo —exclamó Malfoy con voz hueca. Con una maldita oquedad que recordó a Harry la parte crítica de una película de terror psicológico. Esa parte donde el asesino psicópata pronuncia las palabras que preceden la masacre sangrienta.

Todo había pasado al mismo tiempo: el golpe contra la fría y húmeda superficie que le lastimó la piel; el desvanecimiento de los efectos de la magia que recorría su cuerpo; y el ataque de nuevos deja vu, pero esta vez como imágenes claras y pausadas.

_**Primero vio a Malfoy sosteniendo con un encantamiento a Ron por los aires, moviéndolo peligrosamente hacia un precipicio. Harry se sorprendió al ver que él estaba ahí, riendo y cantando una ridícula canción a la que Nott y Neville hacían el coro. Luego, como continuación de esa imagen vio a un empapado Ron correr por el bosque gritando "me las pagaran paganos"; mientras él y los otros tres se escondían tras unos árboles, disfrutando del espectáculo. **_

Tratando de descartar que estuviera durmiendo, abrió los ojos. No ardían, el agua era dulce. Y, sí, todo era real. Estaba en un lago o laguna. Corrección, había sido tirado hacia un lago o laguna.

Otra imagen apareció en su cabeza. _**De nuevo estaban en el precipicio cantando esa extraña canción, sólo que esta vez era Ron el que llevaba a un inerte Malfoy por los aires. **_

Lo que vino después sorprendió a Harry. Era una de ese par de imágenes que antes habían aparecido como snitches, esa donde Draco y Ron se empujaban hacia el precipicio, sólo que esta vez no vio un flashazo sino la escena completa. _**Después de lanzar al rubio al agua, los cuatro amigos esperaron a que emergiera para poder reírse en su cara. Pero esto no pasaba, Draco seguía perdido entre la oscura masa líquida. Ron maldijo, se acercó al precipicio para tener mejor vista, gritó un par de insultos al rubio tratando de hacerlo salir, los cuales fueron contestados por la nada. Luego, todo pasó en un segundo, Ron le gritó a Malfoy mortifago y éste llegó corriendo de detrás del pelirrojo, dijo, comadreja pobretona, y se lanzó sobre el Weasley. **_Lo demás era borroso_**: Ron intentando lanzar un hechizo a Draco, ambos empujándose uno al otro hacia el precipicio y Harry riendo. Siempre riendo.**_

¿Eso estarían haciendo los otros, riéndose de él? Probablemente sí. Al parecer, de eso se trataba el ritual o bautizo, como lo llamó Malfoy. ¿Y que se supone que debía hacer él? ¿Salir como Ron y Malfoy habían hecho en sus…_recuerdos_?

Eso era, debía salir para poder vengarse.

Con la determinación recorriéndole el torrente sanguíneo, Harry sacó la cabeza del agua, sólo lo suficiente para ver a que se enfrentaba. A su alrededor se extendía un lago más grande que el que poseía Hogwarts, un lago en donde sobresalían solitariamente un par de rocas apiladas. Frente ellas y a una distancia de medio metro se encontraba el precipicio, en cuya cima debían estar ese cuarteto de n-amigos esperando el verlo salir como lechuga de estofado.

— ¿No creen que ya pasó mucho tiempo? —escuchó la chillona voz de Neville.

—No, Longbottom. Que lo sufra, es su iniciación a la mayoría de edad. Todos hemos pasado por ella. ¿O no recuerdas ayer?

Las palabras de Nott trajeron nuevos recuerdos a la mente de Harry. _**Él corría con un Ron de doce años por las escaleras de la sala común de Gryffindor, llegaban al segundo piso, entraban en su habitación y encantaban la puerta. Luego, Harry le gritaba al pelirrojo el fascinante plan que vio en una película muggle, bautizarse cuando fueran mayores; pero hacerlo bien, como un ritual secreto. **_

Harry tragó agua sin siquiera percatarse, ¿él era el culpable de que ese extraño ritual existiera? Si Hermione se enterara, porque estaba seguro de que ella no tenía idea, le diría que esa actitud era reproblable. Luego, exaltada, la compararía con rituales atroces como los que llevaban a cabo las logias masónicas muggles o los de los mismos mortifagos.

Pero el ritual no era malo o ¿sí? Quitando la brusquedad, el bañarse en el lago no parecía algo malo. El agua no lastimaba, más bien parecía agua mágica… _**Mágica, te digo, ese lago tiene agua mágica y al estar en contacto con ella casi todos los hechizos pierden validez, murmuró Draco emocionado, Ron y Neville miraron a Harry, la idea de que Nott se les uniera no les agradaba a ninguno de los dos, pero el lago estaba en una propiedad de la familia del muchacho y, si querían tener los rituales de bautizo ahí, tendrían que incluir al más joven de los Nott. Tras un eterno segundo, Harry exclamó un escueto está bien. Inmediatamente, comenzaron los planes que tendrían como fecha el año siguiente: Nott comentó el encanto del lago de ser un lugar incontrable, hechizado por un encantamiento parecido al fidelius, pero con la particularidad de que su ubicación no estaba en la mente de una persona sino en un mapa, un mapa que cada día cambiaba sus rutas; Draco agregó la estrategia de llevar hechizado al iniciado, para que no opusiera resistencia, quizá con un petrificus; entonces, Ron sugirió utilizar el wingardium leviosa para transportarlo con mayor facilidad; y Neville, por su parte, preguntó por la seguridad. **_

— Bueno, Harry, ¡sal ya! ¡Tu fiesta comienza en menos de una hora y ninguno quiere que te la pierdas! —gritó Ron asomándose al precipicio. Harry se sumergió un poco, para que el pelirrojo no pudiera distinguir su cabellera oscura en el agua.

—Ninguno quiere perder un duelo con la señora Potter, dirás comadreja —se mofó Malfoy con un volumen de voz lo suficientemente alto para que Harry también oyera.

—O que le envenene la comida, dicen que sus pociones son más letales que las de Snape —comentó Nott usando, al igual que los otros dos, una voz fuerte.

—Claro Nott y más si se trata de alguien fastidiando a uno de sus bebés —gritó el hurón enfatizando la palabra bebés.

Harry suspiró mentalmente, ya que hacerlo de la forma física no era una opción. Tenía que encontrar un modo de vengarse de ese cuarteto y para ello debía salir de allí o…mejor no hacerlo. Quizá, si era cuidadoso, podría hacerlos tragar sus palabras con un poco de agua. Decidido, se sumergió en el agua y nadó hacia donde estaban las rocas. Se detuvo, cuando miró las sombras negras que las rocas formaban en el agua, se escondió detrás de unas plantas y buscó la ruta de escape más rápida. Entonces, el nadar hacia el lugar más bajo e inclinado del precipicio, trepar por las irregularidades de éste y, de un brinco, esconderse en cuclillas tras unos arbustos fue para Harry una misma acción sigilosa.

Luego pudo verlo. Ahí estaba el heterogéneo grupo de magos mirando por el precipicio: el pelirrojo-pelón se rascaba el cuello, el castaño golpeaba con su pie derecho el suelo, el moreno lanzaba piedritas al lago y el rubio miraba de una forma vaga hacia el cielo. Todos parecían relajados, a gusto con la situación en la que se encontraban. A gusto de estar juntos.

Era desconcertante para Harry el ver tal grupo de ¿amigos?, no, era más correcto decirles como los había llamado antes y sentía que había nombrado mil veces: n-amigos.

—¡Ya me harté! O sales o te saco —gritó Ron, justo antes de lazarse al lago.

Harry sonrió, sabía que el primero en impacientarse sería su mejor amigo, uno menos.

—¡Serás idiota Weasley! —gritó Malfoy inclinándose para poder ver mejor a Ron. Harry supo que era el momento, los tres magos estaban juntos y muy cerca del precipicio. Quizá sería la única oportunidad. Tomó una larga respiración y corrió hacia ellos.

El agua escurría de sus cabellos, camisas y jeans; mojando la tierra que pisaban al bajar por la colina. Los cinco iban riendo y empujándose. Más bien empujando a Harry, cuanto podían. Eso no era parte del ritual, pero si formaba parte de una venganza por haber conseguido meterlos a todos al agua. El gran Harry Potter cumplió con la promesa que hizo en el primer bautizo, había comentado Nott, cuando estuvieron todos nadando, y chapoteando. Promesa que Harry no recordaba haber hecho, pero se sentía satisfecho de haber logrado: el terminar el último ritual de bautizo con todos los iniciados en el agua.

—¡Merlín, Harry! Ahora tendremos que caminar hasta la madriguera — se quejó Ron.

Harry no entendió la raíz de la molestia de su amigo, pero disimuló formando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese día, en ese mundo paralelo, le había enseñado que no hay mejor salida para las situaciones extrañas que guardar silencio y esperar con una sonrisa que éstas continúen su curso natural.

—Los compadezco, comadreja —murmuró Malfoy, con lo que al parecer de Harry era sinceridad— Pero si lo ves por el lado amable, a los dos no les hará mal el ejercicio.

Los ojos grises miraron las barrigas de Ron y Neville con burla y luego buscaron los ojos del primero. El pelirrojo tenía la cara del mismo color de su cabello, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de estallar de coraje. A su lado, Neville también estaba rojo, pero miraba sus pies.

—Tu hurón botador de…

Harry decidió intervenir, antes de que Ron y Draco comenzaran una de sus comunes peleas verbales.

—Vamos, Ron y Neville, que ya está por ponerse el sol —exclamó el morocho adelantándose al grupo, para tratar de encontrar entre el paisaje la irregular figura de la casa de los Weasley.

—Ey, no tan rápido Potter. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la mansión —murmuró Malfoy dejando caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, como si fuesen buenos amigos. Pero ¿no lo eran? No, se respondió Harry. En _su_ realidad, no lo eran. Ellos se odiaban a muerte. Lo habían hecho desde que se vieron por primera vez en Hogwarts, ¿o se habían visto antes? Harry forzó su memoria tratando de atrapar algún recuerdo más antiguo, recordaba otro encuentro: era en el callejon Diagon, tenía once años y estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin, ahí estaba también Malfoy comprando con su madre y lo veía con ¿reconocimiento? Eso no podía ser. Significaría que ya se conocían. Harry sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar lo que le parecía incorrecto, pero esto no funcionó y el flashazo de un recuerdo más apareció: un niño de 8 años se escondía tras las piernas de un adulto, Harry tan solo miraba su cabello rubio platino y…

—Deja tu nirvana Harry y vamos que nos esperan —vociferó Nott sacando a Harry de su cavilaciones.

—Tú, deja esas tonterías Bubistas —dijo Malfoy comenzando a caminar y arrastrando a Harry con él.

—Budista, Malfoy, que no es doctrina Playboy, sino práctica espiritual —corrigió Nott.

— A veces, Theo, me sorprendo de todas las estupideces muggles que aprendes. ¿Qué diría el viejo Nott si se enterara?

— No creo que dijera algo diferente a lo que dirá el viejo Malfoy cuando se entere que su hijo sale con…

—Ya entendí la indirecta —interrumpió el rubio deteniendo sus pasos para mirar a su amigo de infancia a los ojos. Entonces, mientras los Slytherins se lanzaban miradas venenosas, Harry se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿A dónde fueron Ron y Nev? —preguntó sacándoles estruendosas carcajadas a los otros magos.

—Merlín Harry, enserio que vives en tu Nirvana personal —murmuró Nott adelantándose un paso y dejando a Harry y Malfoy a solas.

Los jóvenes magos caminaron en silencio por más de diez minutos.

—Ese idiota de Theo —susurró el rubio de repente, sin detener sus pasos— Piensa que sacará algo bueno de enfadar más a su padre.

Harry tragó grueso, las palabras de Malfoy sonaban tan serias y por lo poco que había escuchado de Nott padre intuía que el asunto lo era. Pero ¿por qué el silencioso Theodore Nott, que no se metía en problemas en Hogwarts, haría eso? Tal vez, se dijo, precisamente era porque no era el mismo Theo. Nadie en ese lugar era igual a su versión del _otro mundo_. Y él, Harry, ¿era diferente?

—Harry, estás muy raro. Creo que el golpe que te diste al caer de la moto te dejó como troll. No espera, ese es tu estado natural.

—Draco, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

Malfoy lo miró con intensidad.

— ¿tú no lo haces?

— Sí, pero te pregunté primero.

—Touché. Lo recuerdo muy bien, fue en mi cumpleaños 7. Ese día me secuestraron. Bueno, si puedes llamarle así cuando un hombre que dice ser el primo de tu madre te toma de casa para llevarte a pasear. Sabes, aunque nunca había conocido a Sirius, el simple hecho de dejar la mansión ese día me hizo feliz. Madre y Padre habían discutido, como siempre, en aquellos días, y ninguno de los dos recordaba mi cumpleaños...

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿sus padres olvidaron su cumpleaños? siempre pensó que Malfoy era un consentido, que extraña era la vida, corrección esta vida.

—No me asusté mientras volaba en la moto de Sirius, pero si lo hice cuando llegamos al callejón Diagon. Ahí estaba la tía Andrómeda gritándole a Sirius por ser tan impulsivo y, ¡demonios!, era tan parecida a tia Bellatrix, que me dio mucho miedo. Luego, y si repites esto te juro que le digo a Ginny lo de París del año pasado...

Draco espero que Harry asintiera para continuar su relato, ¿Qué abría pasado en París? ¿Habían ido a París juntos?

—El cabello verde de Dora me hizo pensar que era una especie de duende, como el del cuento "el duende gritón" que se comía a los niños magos. Estaba tan aterrado que me zapé tres helados de menta de una. La cosa se puso peor cuando Sirius nos hizo aparecer en tu casa y me dijo "este es la casa de los Potter". Enserio me asusté. Tus padres eran peor que el duende gritón porque Padre no dejaba de hablar de cómo por su culpa estábamos casi en la ruina. ¿Gracioso, no? Por eso me escondí cuando Sirius tocó el timbre…

Harry miró más allá de los ojos grises. Recordaba ese día con claridad.

_**Había pasado, toda la mañana, enfadado porque el par de bolas lloronas le robaban la atención de su madre, como venían haciendo desde que llegaron de París. Además, su papá no lo había dejado ir a con los Weasley, para jugar con Ron, porque estaba castigado y todo por golpear con su escoba de juguete la cuna de los mellizos cuando los niños lloraban. **_

_**Lo regañaba y, luego, le pedía que abriera la puerta. Si sólo supiera desaparecerse. **_

_**Su expresión cambió al ver a su padrino afuera, sonriéndole.**_

— _**Eh, Wil, ¿Cómo has estado? — saludó Sirius, usando el apodo favorito de Harry, ese que lo comparaba con el mejor buscador de los Puddlemere United— ¿cuántas snitches atrapaste el día de hoy?**_

_**Harry no respondió estaba absorto viendo los cabellos platinos que pertenecían al pequeño niño oculto tras su padrino. Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que miraba y moviéndose a un lado dejo a Draco a la vista.**_

—_**Mira, Potter, te traje un Malfoy para el almuerzo.**_

_**La cara del rubio se puso pálida, más de lo que parecía posible. Y Sirius se soltó a reír.**_

—_**Por Godric, Canuto. Ni a tu sangre, perdonas —apareció el padre de Harry en el marco de la puerta— Asustarás al pobre chico. Joven Malfoy, bienvenido a la casa Potter. Soy James Potter —el mayor Potter bajó la mano cuando vio que el pequeño rehusaba mirarlo— Este es mi hijo Harry. Harry porque no le enseñas a…**_

— _**Draco —murmuró el rubio con un hilo de voz. Por primera vez los vio. Ambos adultos lo miraron fijamente sonriendo. Harry sonrió, sabía un chiste sobre un dragón.**_

—_Draco dormians nunquam titillandus __**—exclamó Harry, siempre que lo hacía su madre reía.**_

_**El niño frente a él no río. Lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de su padrino.**_

—_¿Hablas latín? __**—murmuró el rubio. Luego, agregó otras cosas que Harry no entendió.**_

_**Los adultos rieron. Harry se rascó la cabeza. Ese niño era raro.**_

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Harry deteniéndose de golpe

—Que mi madre compró un unicornio —respondió Draco sonriendo, el moreno alzó una ceja— Harry de verás estás en la Luna. Sólo no vayas a mirar a madre a los ojos, si descubre que anoche hicimos ese viajecito con esas cosas muggle…

—Me refería a cuando nos conocimos —interrumpió Harry— Recuerdo que te dije el lema de Hogwarts, luego, tu respondiste en latín no sé…

—Oh por Merlín, volvemos con eso— exclamó Draco extendiendo su varita, Harry se detuvo y se fijó que estaban frente a una enorme reja negra, habían llegado a la ca…mansión del rubio — recuerda que nunca te lo diré Potter, hasta tu lecho de muerte.

La mansión Malfoy era enorme, decidió Harry, cuando atravesó el jardín delantero siguiendo al rubio. El lugar estaba lleno de arboles bien podados, flores blancas y plateadas y pavo reales. Mascotas más acertado para los Malfoy no debía haber, pensó Harry mirando uno de los elegantes animales pasearse frente a él, aunque más bien parecían parte del decorado.

Ni hablar de la enorme y antigua casa. Por fuera se miraba inmensa y por dentro era espaciosa. No como la amontonada casa de los Black. _**Nada dice elegante como una casa espaciosa, **_recordó Harry el lema de alguien, aunque no estaba seguro de quien. Era de una mujer sin dudas. Una mujer de voz suave y decadente.

—Están aquí y totalmente empapados.

Era esa voz.

—Buenas noches, madre —murmuró Draco mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación— Tía.

Harry miró hacia el mismo lugar esperando ver al par de hermanas pertenecientes a la familia Black. Sin saber muy bien que haría al encontrarse con la pedante señora Malfoy y mucho menos con la "tía" de Draco. Pero el par de mujeres no eran exactamente lo que esperaba. La rubia le sonreía abiertamente. Y la otra mujer no tenía la loca expresión que vio hacía un par de años en Bellatrix Lestrange, simplemente porque no lo era. Era una mujer morena, alta y delgada, de cabello castaño claro, rojizo diría Ginny, y unos azules que miraban fijamente a Harry.

—Buenas noches, jovencitos —exclamó la señora Malfoy, llamando la atención de Harry, que se obligó a apartar la vista de la mujer extraña— Hagan favor de explicarme porque están en ese estado —Draco abrió la boca, pero su madre lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano— Pero primero…

Harry miró a la bruja tomar su varita del bolsillo de su larga túnica de terciopelo verde. Para apuntarlo directamente. Así que ese era el final. A manos de Narcisa Malfoy…

— ¡Fregotego!

Quedaría limpió y seco. Harry miró a la mujer repetir la acción en Draco, mientras murmuraba lo vergonzoso que era ver dos magos adultos en esas fachas. El rubio respondió tartamudeando que olvidaron sus varitas. Las cejas de ambas brujas se alzaron, pero no comentaron nada. Harry procuro apartar la vista, Narcisa Malfoy era tan buena en _legeremancia_ o eso le había parecido siempre, desde aquella vez que durante las vacaciones de navidad, a los doce, Draco y él rompieron ese jarrón Chino y culparon a…no recordaba bien quién, pero la mujer los descubrió.

—Listo, ahora pueden pasar a la casa sin terminar de arruinar mi alfombra.

Harry se sonrojó no se había fijado que bajo sus pies, la alfombra plateada estaba empapada y con algo de lodo.

—Disculpe, señora Malfoy.

—Oh cariño no te preocupes, qué es un poco de agua —murmuró la mujer, Harry escuchó a Draco murmurar entre dientes "no dijiste lo mismo cuando entré mojado al comedor ayer", pero fue tan bajo que su madre no lo escuchó— Ven acá, para felicitarte adecuadamente por tu cumpleaños.

El moreno miró al par de mujeres, luego, sin saber que hacer volteó a ver al rubio, que a su lado le hacía un gesto para que se moviera. Suspiró, debía seguir la corriente en ese lugar, se recordó. Entonces, caminó hacia las brujas.

—Tú, apresúrate y sube. Ella tiene rato esperándote —murmuró Narcisa mirando a su hijo, justo cuando Harry llegó frente a ella.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Draco, Harry agradeció que el rubio llamara la atención de su madre, no tenía idea a que se refería la rubia con felicitar y le asustaba un poco descubrirlo. Esa mujer no parecía de las que abrazaba. Pero ¿de que otra forma se felicita? Y un abrazo de la mujer de Lucius Malfoy era realmente incomodo de imaginar. Pensándolo, ¿dónde estaba el mortifago?

—En el estudio, con tu padre. Tiene una hora quejándose, con él, de ti.

Harry parpadeó, dándose cuenta que Narcisa había respondido a su hijo, no a él. James Potter y Lucius Malfoy en una misma habitación era una imagen surrealista, más agregándole que hablaran de él. Como aquella vez que Potter y Malfoy habían pasado una hora en el despacho de Dumbledore discutiendo sobre Harry, todo porque al pequeño de once años se le ocurrió decirle a Draco, mientras peleaban, que su padre era un Mortifago.

—Esa chica. Estaré listo en cinco minutos— murmuró Draco desapareciendo por las enormes escaleras serpentinas.

¿Chica? ¿Hablaría de su chica, aquella que había reclamado a Charlus haber visto?

—Harry…

El moreno se volteó al llamado y comprendió como felicitaba Narcisa, cuando la mujer le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Al estilo Fleur Delacour. Harry sintió sus orejas enrojecerse.

—Potter —miró a la mujer que le hablaba, era la extraña, que le extendía una caja de regalo plateada— Felicidades.

Tomó el regalo despacio. Esa mujer no sólo era extraña, sino además su nariz respingada y su voz aguda parecían querer decir a Harry que estaba fastidiada por verlo. O quizá sólo era su estado natural.

—Pensé en enviártelo a casa —susurró la mujer— Pero Cissa me dijo que estarías aquí.

—Le dije a Rosalie que viniera para que pudiera verte —murmuró Narcisa y Harry agradeció la intervención de la mujer al no tener idea que responder a la tal Rosalie— Después que me comentó que no iría a tu fiesta.

Harry estaba petrificado. ¿Por qué esa mujer iría a su fiesta en primer lugar? ¿Era amiga cercana de Harry? ¿O de los Potter? Más bien parecía íntima de Narcisa. Toda una mujer de la alta sociedad mágica, aunque, bueno, Harry no conocía muchas para comparar. Pero eso estaba de más, lo importante era descubrir ¿Cómo responder a esa mujer? ¿qué hacía con ese regalo?

—Abrelo Harry. Tía Rose da los mejores obsequios —murmuró una voz femenina tras él.

Harry se volteó para encontrarse con la chica dueña de la voz. La misteriosa chica de Draco. ¿Era broma o el rubio enloqueció?

—Lyra, esa no es forma de saludar.

Había escuchado a Hermione murmurar un par de veces que la insistencia de los magos sangre pura por conservar su linaje los llevaba a hacer locuras, como casarse entre familiares cercanos, lo que era una atrocidad, porque estaba comprobado —en el mundo muggle, por científicos— que la descendencia de sangres iguales tendía a presentar malformaciones. Eso explicaba a los Squib, había finalizado Hermione su dicertación. Ron y Harry no comentaron nada, pero el moreno había pensado que Mione exageraba sobre las locuras de los magos sangre pura. Sin embargo, Harry estaba empezando a creer que la castaña tenía toda la razón.

Esa chica, la que Draco decía su chica, era una niña como de 9 años.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Como se habrán dado cuenta estoy de vuelta. ¿De dónde? Pues de mi vida muggle. Lo sé, eso no es excusa, pero es la verdad. Mi vida de estudiante universitaria no me da tiempo de nada (ni de tener una vida a parte de la estudiantil, xD). Menos este último año, que me ha pasado de todo.<p>

Pero bueno, no les aburro con mis cosas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron alguna vez este fic. Más a los que dejaron reviews. E invitarlos a leernos.

Sé que mi palabra está devaluado (después de romper mis anteriores promesas de publicar más seguido), pero quiero decirles que andaré por aquí más seguido. Porque amó a Harry y su mundo. Y amo está historia, que como comentó una personita por ahí es un "y si" que pretende darle la oportunidad a Harry de ver un mundo diferente. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Besos sangrientos para todos,

Vampirux.


End file.
